


Abduction?

by Lady_Light



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alien Abduction, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Androids, Eventual Romance, F/M, Funny, Future Fic, IN SPACE!, Outer Space, Space Battles, Space Stations, Technology, Wings, area 51, galaxy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Light/pseuds/Lady_Light
Summary: In 2020 Earth is discovered by Aliens. Some choose to ignore that fact while others embrace it. Humans soon are seen as a valuable ally to have on a spaceship even if they are not totally understood by the crew. This story will fallow Light Edison and her journey/funny moments in space.





	1. Chapter 1

Life was definitely a lot easier before, but, it most certainly brought interesting with the new hardships. In 2020 Earth was discovered by the rest of the galaxy. Life as a human truly became like a sci-fi movie. Some Aliens wanted to become friends while others wanted total annihilation or enslavement. Some people took to the sky and became parts of spaceship crews to discover the galaxy while others decided that sitting at home pretending that 2020 never happened was for the best. So space is subjected to a few human interactions and some crazy stories are out there. However, most Captains of spaceships have decided that having a human on board is a total bonus to the crew. So we humans are usually picked up pretty quickly once we fill out a job application. 

I knew I did not want to be like my parents and pretend the galaxy was not alive. However, I was not too sure about joining a crew of complete strangers to ‘galavant through space’ as my mother calls it. So I went to college and hung out a ton at the local docking station, comically named Area 51. The aliens don't get the reference but to any incoming human, it's funny at least for a little bit. I actually work part-time at a small dinner there called E.T., to follow the areas funny joke. I am a college student and part-time waitress that is definitely fascinated with space. But, I am most certainly an introvert that airs on the side of caution resulting in a half-filled application taped to my dorm room wall. My life is full of structure and routine just the way I like it. However, other than knowing when my shift is at work you can never possibly imagine what will come through the glass diner door.


	2. ~Welcome to E.T.! What can I get you to drink? ~

The uniform at E.T. is just plain stupid, but I like my job so I wear it. Not a lot of Aliens stay on Earth because of the prejudices against them so at least they don't know the true oddness of the clothes I am wearing for this day and age. To match our old time diner feel we wear the typical uniform from the 50’s which is fine, a little outdated, but fine. So a modest blue, red or yellow dress with an apron. However, this is paired with the typical green alien antenna headband that often results in a customer asking “are your antenna real?” or “ are they a part of the human anatomy?”. Followed by “Why would you want to have fake ones?” or a repeating of “I don't understand the concept”. It's all a great fun circle of conversation followed by me repeating “Do you know what you would like to order?” just to end the whole tiresome result. 

Today is a Monday meaning I have a shift from 5 pm to close at E.T. So today I am wearing my baby blue dress and cliche green antenna with my long platinum hair pulled up into a ponytail. Area 51 is never very busy usually just an occasional crew because of a job picking up or a desperate need to refuel their ship. So, as a result, there is no one in the diner but me and the chef Eddy. Eddy’s nice and all but we really don't have much in common resulting in a stuffy atmosphere in the dinner as I roll up the recently washed silverware into napkins. 

Soon I hear the sound of a ship landing. I stand up and wander over to the hostess station to await the crew. Seeing as E.T. is the only place to sit and relax while the ship is refueled or items loaded by the crew or a least a few would show up to ‘Experience Earth’. 

As expected about ten or fifteen minutes after the ship landed in comes a group of three. One is definitely part feline, with fur and cat ears, the other two seem to be human except for their bright blue coloring and random glowing blue dots on their skin. 

“Hello, and Welcome to E.T. would you prefer a booth or a table?” I try my best not to sound bored or look at them oddly. You would think I would be used to the new looks that come through the door but I still have a couple of issues with wanting to closely observe the Alien customers. 

The feline-human speaks up, “A table will be fine.” she has a snobbish tone to her voice like that of a rich kid that was spoiled to death. So I will assume she has been to earth before or has some knowledge by the way she is acting. 

I lead them to a table and lay down the menus. The typical human Menu has the drinks hidden at the back and as a waitress, you can say we have Pepsi or Coke products and be done but with Aliens, the drink selection has been moved to the front and I am required to explain the drinks to them which is hard to do. “My name is Light and I will be your waitress today. Our drink selection is on the first page.” Here I pause so they can find what we offer in this case Coke products and water. “Is there any questions about our drink selection?” Here I pause again and wait for the onslaught of what is _(blank)____. 

The feline female quickly responds with “I am Narcissa and I want water to drink.” I nod and scribble it down on my notepad. 

One of the blue aliens introduces itself to be Corran and asks me to describe what coke tastes like. “Well, it is a bubbly sweet substance. It is considered to be quite refreshing on a hot day by many species.” 

His voice is rough and gravely as he says “ I will try it and so will Kyp.” Corran says this while gesturing to the slightly smaller blue alien. 

I write it down and say “It's always fun to try something new. Just let me know if it is not to your taste and we need to switch it. Would you like a minute to decide on your meals?” 

“Yes.” Snaps out Narcissa as she tucks her nose into the menu. 

I just nod and move back to the counter to retrieve the drinks.

I am used to the odd behaviors of the different aliens that grace our door. Any feline type seems to be snobbish, while oddly colored seem kind, ones with tentacles are typically shy, and the larger the Alien the more abrasive, gruff and demanding. While the smaller are shy and let the others do the talking. It's interesting to watch the interactions and I like to catalog the information in my head for in case I ever get the guts to actually turn in my half-filled job application.


	3. ~ What would you like to eat? (please don't say me)~

After filling the cups I return to the table. “Here is the water and two Cokes. Would you like straws?”

“Yes we would,” says Corran with an easy-going smile.

I nod and pass out the straws. “Do we have any questions about the food offered?”

“No, I do not.” Answers Narcissa quickly. “I will have the fried fish sandwich with a small salad.”

I nod again feeling repetitive and write down the order. I turn expectant eyes to the Blue hued aliens.

Corran speaks up again “ We will try the burgers with everything on them and a side of fries.”

I write it down and while I am doing so it seems Kyp had tried the coke. He lets out an excited explanation in his own language and turns his attention and voice towards Corran. Corran just smiles and gives him a pat on the shoulder with his large hand. He then turns to me and says “Kyp has not yet mastered English but he says the drink is good.”

I send Kyp a small smile and say “I am glad the drink is enjoyable.” I then turn to go give the order to Eddy.

I can tell they think they are being quiet but I can hear there quick whispers most of which I can not understand. But there is a bit of English thrown in and I can get the gist. It's the dreaded talk of if my antennas are real or not. Luckily I had assumed correctly in Narcissa knowing a bit about Humans. So I believe she filled them in on the true facts. I caught a snippet of her explaining that she had been part of a crew that had a human though it was a male, not a female.

Gathering up the food dishes I send Eddy a small nod of acknowledgment and head over to the table with the plates lined up my right arm. “Here is the Fried fish and here are the burgers,” I say as I place the food in front of them.

“Looks great,” Says Corran. “So are the” gestures to the headband,”really fake?”

I just reach up and remove the headband and hand it to Corran. “Just part of the uniform and yeah it's a little confusing to visitors but it makes us humans laugh.”

Corran exams the piece of plastic and hands it to Kyp for inspection. Kyp seems to have a child like quality to him. So I conclude he is most likely younger than Corran. They definitely hold the possibility of being brothers or close friends. Kyp tries to hand it to Narcissa who just turns up her nose up at it like the headband had offended her. He shrugs and hands it back to Corran who hands it to me.

I replace the antenna headband back on my head with a small smile. “So what kind of ship did you arrive on?” I question in hopes of getting some space information.

“We are part of the Revirn crew. It’s a large exploratory ship,” says Corran.

“Interesting,” I smile, “ I have thought of joining a crew but never got around to it. Just too busy here,” I say as I gesture to the empty restaurant.

“Well we are short on crew members and a Human is highly valued.” States Corran in complete seriousness.

“You can not offer that Corran,” hissies out Narcissa. Resulting in an argument in an Alien language.

“No, no it's fine I really like Earth so no need to fight,” I say while taking a small step back from the table. In the past, some of our larger customers had gotten into fights resulting in my injury or broken glass. So I had the good sense to take a step back. Kyp seems to notice my slight fear and quickly says something to Corran that stops the argument.

“I am sorry to have upset you,” Says Corran. He quickly gives Narcissa a quick meaningful glance.

“Here.” She says quickly and she pushes a small clear plastic card towards me. I take it from the table and push it into my apron with a strained smile.

“If you ever decide to explore just ask for the Revirn in your job application.” Says Corran with a grin.

I nod and hand over the check for the meal. As they study the paper and try to figure out how Earth money works, I clean off the table. Once back in the dishwashing area I pull the clear card out of my apron pocket for a closer examination. It says;

My mouth drops open at the discovery. It made my heart rush and my head start spinning. To be handed one of these cards was exhilarating. They hardly knew me but wanted to welcome me into the crew. Taking a deep breath I place the card back in my apron. Maybe I would use it in the future but not now.


	4. The E.O.

I quickly clock out from work and move to the exit giving Eddy a small wave over my shoulder. To make it to my car I had to walk almost the whole length of the docking station. Soon I see a large ship with The Revirn written on the side docked in the bay. This fact surprises me because usually, a ship tries to make it’s “visit” on Earth as short as possible. Normally I am a cautious person but at this point, my curiosity has peaked and so against my better judgment I headed over to the Revirn’s docking station.  
When I turn the corner and encounter a standoff. Apparently, the locals that like to call themselves E.O. or Exile the Odds, was creating a riot in the docking bay and currently had surrounded the ship. This extremist group was pretty much why ships avoided landing on earth. I quickly duck back around the corner hoping the group did not see me. The group would not care if I just worked at Area 51 they would still try to cause me harm. My mind flashes back to the news a month ago about the group.

_It’s a scene of chaos. Things are on fire and there are gunshots as police try to dissipate the crowd with tear gas. There is a shaky reporter saying that so far nine people were dead. Three were civilians, two were a part of E.O. and four were part of the ship's crew._

It had happened at a docking station in Nevada and the memory sent fear racing through my body.

I take a deep breath and think about my options. I could simply walk away and pretend I didn't see it. I don't owe the crew anything I simply met some of them and they were nice. I can walk away easy. However, I know that if I did it would weigh down on me. I let out a small sigh and peek around the corner again to view the crowd.

That's when I see him. Kyp is ducked down behind a crate. There is no way for him to make it to the ship without being seen by the crowd and the crew of the Revirn probably has no idea of where he is. Now there is no way I am walking away. The crowd seems to be distracted enough for me to quickly run and duck behind the crate with Kyp.

So I quickly make eye contact with him and give a small smile. He seems confused by my actions and shifts his weight like he might try to come to me. I hold up one finger in a wait gesture and then go dasing from my hiding place to his.

Ducking behind the crate I whisper out, “hi”. I peek out over the top to see if anyone had noticed my movement. I don't see anything that would suggest they had so I turn back to Kyp. His head is tilted to the side like that of a confused puppy and I just want to hug him. Instead, I whisper out “Its Light from the restaurant.” A look of recognition dawns on his face. Then he starts babbling in his language. I quickly put a finger to my lips to try and silence him. He seems to get the message and quick speaking. He then points to his chest and then at the ship. I quickly nod to show I understand.

Now I just have to figure out how to get the crowd away. The only idea that pops into my head is a stupid one that would probably result in me being hurt but maybe if I was able to make it to my car I could get away. So I resign myself to the idea of a long a terrifying run. Along with this I also decide upon the fact that I am definitely not going to the gym later because I was about to get my exercise for the week. Now I just need to get Kyp to understand my plan. My first hope is maybe he will understand English enough to get it so I whisper, “I will get rid of the crowd and you get on the ship and leave.” I can tell he is confused.

I guess charades it is. I point to him and to the ship. He nods. Then I point to my chest and the crowd and to the door. He shakes his head. At first, I think it is because he does not understand and so I get ready to run in hopes he will just get on the ship in the end. But, he grabs my wrist and prevents me from leaving while shaking his head. It's at this point I realized he did understand and Kyp did not approve of the plan.


	5. Enacting the Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-----Name------ (perspective change)

I quickly gather my courage and dislodge Kyp’s hand. I send Kyp a smile then motion to him and then the ship followed by a thumbs up. Before he can protest or grab me I move out from behind the crate and yell, “Get away from my Ship!” while waving my hands angrily. This gets the group's attention rather quickly. I can see the confusion on there faces turn to anger and hate as they start to make their way towards me. I make exaggerated movement while screaming and dash down the hall towards the parking lot. I can’t make myself look back to see how many are following me but from the footsteps and derogatory yells behind me, I would say a good 75% of the current E.O. group was in pursuit. I realize at this point I had lost my green antenna that is part of my uniform all I have time to think is oops as I continue running like my life depended on it. Though in this case, it might.

\-----Kyp-----

This human was very confusing. First, it seemed to be willing to put itself in danger for someone they had just met and that fact did not seem to scare it. Narcissa had said she was a female or as my species classified them as submissive. However, she did not seem to have the same traits as the submissives of my type. 

At first, I was worried when I saw her blond head peek around the corner at me. I was afraid she would join the group of E.O. or give my potion away. Only to realize she had decided to help me at the risk of her own life. So when she started yelling and distracting the group I knew I would not leave her to her own devices. But first, I had to make it to the ship to get some help. 

She was rather successful at leading them all off only about five were left from the group. As soon as I stand from my hiding spot the remaining E.O. turn and advance on me and they probably would have overpowered me if not for the sudden appearance of Corran and Narcissa. My Brother quickly dispatches two of them by a simple fist to the head. Narcissa is close on his heels delivering quick punches to disable the aggressors. Soon I am being crushed into Corran’s chest while Narcissa tries to speak to me. All I manage to get out is “get off!” as I give Corran’s side a jab. 

He eventually lets me go and I turn to Narcissa. “That female human from the restaurant helped me and now she is in trouble because they are chasing her!” I am surprised that Narcissa understood me I had said it so fast and jumbled together.  But apparently, she did.

I watch as Narciaas turns to the ship and calls out “River go save the blond human in the blue dress that is running!” I hear rather than see River take off down the hall. 

 

\-----Light  ------ 

I have never been happier in my life to see a glowing red Exit sign at the end of a hall. I guess I used to take such as common sign as a given but now I know I am close to surviving this stupid plan. I honestly was surprised by the length of time theses people were willing to chase me, but, no matter I was almost outside and to my getaway car. That's when I hear it. It sounds like a giant bird robot is flying down the hall. I don't turn around to confirm my suspicion for fear of the E.O. catching up to me. But in the end, I think if I did look the faces that they would have been hilarious and it would have been worth it.

Next thing I know two strong arms are circling my waist and I am being lifted into the air. Metallic clicking and whirring sounds fill my ears as the wind pushes my hair into my face. I try to twist around to see what I had assumed was a giant robot bird but the arms kept me trapped against his chest. So all I succeeded in doing was smashing my nose into his chest. I hurt my nose and made the situation even more awkward. 

Soon I see the Ravirn docking bay come into view. The ship is hovering over the ground with it’s main door open. At this view, I relisie what is going to happen. Guess I was joining the Ravirn crew. Does this count as Alien **Abduction?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some more ideas for other Revirin Crew members! Send me stuff or comment! ^-^ Even if it is simple as a name or quick idea I will happily use it to get my ideas to start flowing!   
> Thanks for reading!   
> ~Lady Light


End file.
